


Rent to Own

by leeknowbby



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Choi Youngjae - Freeform, Cotton Candy Fluff, Im Jaebum - Freeform, Jackson wang - Freeform, Kim Yugyeom - Freeform, M/M, Mark Tuan - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Park Jinyoung - Freeform, Porn with Feelings, Workplace Relationship, adding tags as i go pretty much, bambam - Freeform, rental boyfriends, with some added porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeknowbby/pseuds/leeknowbby
Summary: Youngjae was skeptical about the idea of a rental boyfriend. Even so, he decided to take a chance when he made a date with Jaebum and it wasn't long before he realized why people paid money for dates with the six young men at the Dream Knights Rental Services. Before he knew it, he was falling for the man he was seeing on paid time, and he was feeling more and more impatient to spend more time with him. So when the opportunity to become a Dream Knight himself came along he accepted immediately, not even thinking of the possible consequences.





	Rent to Own

Youngjae wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he made an appointment for a date with Jaebum. Honestly, he had no idea what a _rental boyfriend_ even was. All he knew was that a friend of his had mentioned a website called “Dream Knights” to him because he was apparently “complaining too much about not getting a date”.

At first he was completely against the idea. He was pretty sure that a date you pay for didn’t really count as a date. And also, the idea of paying for a date sort of sounded like prostitution.

But he couldn’t help but feel curious so after a few days of consideration he checked out the website. Apparently, there were six different dates to choose from, all with specific preferences. There were two dates who only preferred women, two who only preferred men, and two who were fine with whatever gender. They also had specific things they were okay with and lines they weren’t willing to cross. Youngjae was seriously impressed with how well-organized it was.

All the young men were handsome, and Youngjae definitely could see why people paid these guys for dates. But one of them in particular, Im Jaebum, was absolutely gorgeous. He had never been so nervous as he was when he called the number listed on the website and made an appointment for a date with Jaebum.

But here he was, two days later, dressed in a brand new outfit and sporting a brand new haircut. _This date is seriously costing me a lot of money_ , he thought to himself, as he waited inside the dimly lit bar. He took another drink of his beer, trying to take small drinks because he tended to overdrink when he was nervous, and he was _so nervous_.

But soon enough, he heard a low voice say “Choi Youngjae?” behind him, and he turned around all too quickly. And there, standing right in front of him, was the man he saw pictures of on the website. His voice wasn’t as deep as Youngjae was expecting based on the pictures, but he liked it. It was still very masculine, but it was soothing as well.

“Y-yes that’s me. Are you Im Jaebum?” When he responded, a sweet smile made its way onto Jaebum’s face and he nodded. “Would you like to get a table?” Jaebum asked in his silky voice. Youngjae put some money on the bar for the bartender and followed the other man into the separate part of the restaurant.

The both they sat at was more brightly lit, and Youngjae was able to see Jaebum much better. The pictures on the website really didn’t do him justice at all. His hair was a dull auburn color and it shined a deep red under the lighting, and his face was flawless. Youngjae could see that he was wearing light layer of makeup, mostly to accent his eyes. He really was breathtaking.

Before he could say a word, Jaebum spoke up first. “I gotta say, I got really lucky tonight. Is this your first rental date, Youngjae?” “Yeah…how did you know?” “You were way too nervous to be used to this. I’m not _that_ good looking.” Jaebum said modestly, but the smirk on his face was everything but modest.  “Well I…” Youngjae trailed off.

“Honestly though, I’m sorry if I’m being too forward, but why did you choose me? Jackson, Jinyoung, and Mark all really good looking too. Why not one of them?” Jaebum asked seriously, and Youngjae was taken aback. “Well… all six of you are really handsome, but I thought you were the most handsome and interesting so I picked you, I guess…” Youngjae was so embarrassed. He had never been so forward before, and Jaebum’s face just looked even more inquisitive than before, but his expression quickly turned into a smile.  “Oh, well I’m happy to hear that. I hope that I can make your night worthwhile then, Youngjae. Do you have any questions for me?” Jaebum asked.

“Umm… do you get more dates from girls or guys?” “Oh…well, Jackson and I both get a lot of dates from both guys and girls, but Jackson seems to get more dates with girls and I get more with guys usually. I wonder if it’s because Jackson looks like he’s a nicer guy than I do.” Jaebum shrugged.

“No that can’t be it!” Youngjae realized immediately that he said that too loudly and spoke again in a quieter voice. “I mean, I really doubt that’s it. You seem like a really nice guy to me. Maybe it’s because they’re intimidated because you’re so handsome.”

Jaebum looked at him wide-eyed in response to his boldness. “Wow what happened to the shy Youngjae from just a bit ago? That was smooth. I’m not even really sure why you had to get a rental boyfriend if you can say things like that so bluntly.” Jaebum was laughing and Youngjae felt like his face was on fire.

“Not even close. It’s probably just the alcohol… Honestly I haven’t had a date in a few months now. I even went out and got a new outfit and haircut for this.” _Wow, way to seem desperate Youngjae_ , he thought to himself.

“Sorry, I really shouldn’t have drunk any alcohol before you got here…I was really nervous and I get way too blunt when I drink. Sorry.” Youngjae apologized but the damage was done. Jaebum was looking at him with that smirk he seemed to keep on his face and his head cocked to the side. Youngjae just wanted to run away.

When Youngjae instinctively tried to remove his hand from his drink and from the table to get some distance, Jaebum’s quickly grabbed it with his own hand and smiled oh-so-sweetly at Youngjae once again. “Hey, wait. It’s fine to be nervous, honestly. I still get nervous going on these dates sometimes and I do this all the time.” Jaebum reassured, and Youngjae let out a deep breath to calm himself down. _He seems to always know the right things to say_ , Youngjae thought.

“Honestly, Youngjae, I’m flattered that you went out of your way for me like that. Now I really feel like I owe it to you to make this date the best you’ve ever had. Here, I’ll make it even for us.” He said before taking his glass of wine and drinking it down in one go. He quickly ushered the waiter over to order another glass.

* * *

 

Jaebum didn’t drink his next glass nearly as fast as the first one, and he clearly wasn’t as drunk as Youngjae had become, but he was still a bit tipsy. Somehow the two had ended up on the dance floor slow dancing to some song in English that neither of them could even understand, but the melody was nice and the conversation was flowing so much easier now.

“So I saw on the website that you’re older than me. Can I call you hyung?” Youngjae asked, and Jaebum laughed as if it was one of the funniest things he had heard all night. After he finally calmed down, he said “You can call me whatever you want to, Youngjae.”

The two danced as Youngjae sobered up little by little, and they danced closer with every song that went by. Youngjae had nearly forgotten that this wasn’t a real date when Jaebum led him back to their both in the corner of the room and ordered two glasses of water for them. Jaebum seemed to have sobered up completely but Youngjae was still feeling drunk, either on alcohol or on Jaebum.

Jaebum sat closer to him this time than before and put his arm around Youngjae’s shoulder, coaxing Youngjae to rest his head on Jaebum’s shoulder. “Are you tired, Youngjae-yah? We danced for a long time.” He asked, slowly running his fingers through Youngjae’s hair.

“If I say yes, does that mean our date is over?” Youngjae said in a groggy voice, and Jaebum laughed loudly. “That’s probably a good idea, yes. You look like you need some rest.” Jaebum responded.

“Hyung…” Youngjae whispered, and he continued when he saw Jaebum’s eyes raise in question. “On the website, you listed some more “intimate” options that you are comfortable with…”

Jaebum’s face quickly turned sour and he leaned Youngjae upward to face him directly. “Yes, I do have those options on there. But I have to decline tonight, I’m sorry.” “Why?” Youngjae immediately questioned.

“There’s no way I can agree to it with you in this condition, Youngjae. You’ve been more than a little tipsy for most of our date and so this is as far as we can go. If you’d like, I’ll make sure you get home safely okay? I have to take a taxi anyway since I drank too.” Jaebum replied as ran his fingers through Youngjae’s hair once more. Youngjae pouted a bit, but still nodded as Jaebum helped him out of the booth.  The two walked to the taxi and Youngjae allowed himself to fall asleep on Jaebum’s shoulder as soon as they got settled in the back seat.

* * *

 

Youngjae woke up with a not-so-surprising hangover. When he looked over on his bedside table there was a glass of water, some aspirin, and a note. After he took the aspirin he opened the note slowly with no idea what he was about to read.

_Youngjae-yah,_  
  
I’m sorry I had to come into your house like this, but you were really tired and so I wanted to make sure that you got home safely and that you were comfortable. I hope you had fun on our date last night, because I honestly can say that I did. I feel like I don’t really get to just talk and get to know someone on most of my dates, so this was a nice change. If you ever want to have another date with me, I’ll give you a discounted price next time so you don’t have to pay as much. They’ll know to give you the discount when you give your name, so don’t worry about it.  
  
Thanks again,  
Jaebum  
  
P.S. If you do decide to go on another date with me, try not to drink so much beforehand. Maybe next time I won’t have to decline your offer for more than just dinner and dancing ;)  
  
Youngjae finished reading the note and tossed it to the side in horror. He had never gotten so drunk on a date before, and with a person he just met. Luckily he had the day off, because he decided to just lay in bed for most of the day from the overwhelming embarrassment.

Despite it all though, he couldn’t help but think of how kind Jaebum had been to him the entire date, and even after it was over. Jaebum was like a prince and he could easily see why people went on these types of dates.

It was easy for him to forget last night that the date was fake, and Jaebum made him feel so special like he was the only one in that entire restaurant. He knew all the right things to say to make Youngjae feel wanted, and Youngjae could easily see himself falling for someone like Jaebum.

That being said, Jaebum didn’t deserve to have to deal with someone who got drunk before their date even started. And he _definitely_ didn’t deserve to have to take someone into their own home because they passed out in the taxi. Youngjae was mortified, and he decided he needed to apologize. He decided to make that second date after all so he could apologize properly to Jaebum.

* * *

 

Youngjae made their second date for the middle of the day at a small café. He waited for Jaebum in the corner of the restaurant and it wasn’t long before he showed up, already smiling brightly before he even sat down.

Jaebum’s attire was different this time. Before he had more earrings in and his clothes were a bit tighter. Today he seemed comfortable. He was still wearing fairly tight jeans but his shirt was extremely oversized and he had on a bucket hat that Youngjae swore people stopped wearing in the early 2000’s. _He can even make an outfit like that look good_ , he thought with an audible sigh as Jaebum sat down in the chair across from him.

“Hi Youngjae.” Jaebum said cheerfully, and it made Youngjae even more embarrassed. _Is he making fun of me?_ He thought, but he pushed the idea of his head because he had to accomplish his goal whether he was embarrassed or not.

“Hi, Jaebum. Thanks for agreeing to meet with me again today.” He started, and Jaebum’s face lit up. “Of course. I’m glad you enjoyed the first one enough to schedule a second date.” He replied quickly. He wasn’t being smug at all, but instead seemed to be completely genuine.

“Well actually-“ Youngjae started, but was interrupted by Jaebum’s frantic “You didn’t have a good time?”

Youngjae threw his hands in the air and shook his head quickly. “No, no, that’s not it at all. I really enjoyed my night… or what I can remember of it, anyway.” Youngjae saw the expression on Jaebum’s face turn dark again and he continued. “I just wanted to apologize for drinking so much. I know it’s not your job to take your passed out clients back to their homes, so I’m really sorry. I was so nervous because I had no idea what to expect honestly. You were right – I’ve never been on a rental date before, and I’ve never been on _any_ date before with someone like you.” He explained.

“Someone like me?” Jaebum asked, and Youngjae spoke up immediately in defense. “Oh no, I didn’t mean anything bad! I just mean that I’ve never been on a date so handsome, honestly… I’m sorry for being so forward.” Youngjae’s voice trailed off.

“Don’t worry, that’s nothing compared to some of the people I’ve been on dates with honestly. I’m used to people being forward with me. If it makes you feel better, that date was a bit of a first for me as well.” Jaebum explained, and waited for Youngjae to say “Oh?” to continue.

“Yeah, I’ve never actually drank on a date before. Usually I don’t drink any alcohol at all on dates, but I drank quite a bit on our date. I actually got in a bit of trouble when I got back to where I work that night.” Jaebum stated casually, but Youngjae thought it was odd. “I’m surprised. I figured you usually would take dates to nicer restaurants with fancy wine, or whatever.”  

“You’re right, but I just wouldn’t drink any. I’m fine with buying a drink for my date, but I like to stay clear-headed.” Jaebum explained further, but it really only left Youngjae with even more questions.

He hoped he wasn’t being too forward or inquisitive, but he had to ask anyway. “So why did you drink on your date with me then? Was it because you felt bad that I was so drunk already?” He watched as Jaebum’s eyes widened at first, but quickly normalized before he spoke.

“No, no, that’s not it. I guess I just wanted to this time. I’m not really sure. It’s not because I felt any pity for you, I can assure you that. I just felt like it would be okay this time.”

Youngjae thought the older man’s babbling was kind of cute. For someone he thought always knew what to say, Jaebum seemed to be at a loss for words this time.

“Anyway Youngjae, umm it’s fine really. You don’t need to apologize for the other night. I’ve taken care of dates who have gotten a bit too tipsy before. I hope you didn’t mind me going in your apartment like that.”

“No it’s fine! Thanks for taking care of me, really. And about the note…” Youngjae trailed off again, embarrassed. The liquid courage he had accrued on their first date was long gone and he was back to being nervous.

Jaebum was wearing a smirk that made Youngjae feel a bit light-headed, but he waited patiently for Youngjae to carry on.

“I’m sorry for propositioning you so bluntly like that when I was drunk. Normally I’m not that forward with anyone. I would like to go on more dates, but maybe not that far…”

“That’s fine Youngjae. We can go on whatever kind of date you’d like, and however many you’d like. That is my job, after all. Or one of them, anyway.” Jaebum smiled at him softly and Youngjae dared to think that he could get used to seeing that smile, even if he’d have to pay for it.

“Since that’s all out of the way now, would you like to go somewhere else for our date? It’s a nice day so we can go walk near the river, if you’d like.” Jaebum reached out his hand to him and Youngjae took it without question.

* * *

 

Youngjae didn’t think much of going on his first few dates with Jaebum. He enjoyed the other man’s company and, even though Jaebum suggested he also check out some of the other three guys available for dates, he just couldn’t bring himself to.

It wasn’t until Jaebum walked him back to his apartment one night on their third or fourth date that he realized he had grown way too attached to the older man in such a short amount of time.

When he let go of Jaebum’s hand and reached for the door to open his apartment, he felt Jaebum’s hand on his forearm again and he was quickly turned around before Jaebum placed a short, sweet kiss on his lips.

He barely had time to register the kiss before Jaebum was staring back at him with that smirk he always wore that made Youngjae swoon. Youngjae wanted more – he wanted to ask Jaebum to come in for a bit longer, knowing that may very well lead to something more than he had originally intended when he first decided to make an appointment for a rental boyfriend.

But he had only made an appointment for a certain amount of time, and it was time for Jaebum to leave again. It was late so he wouldn’t be going on to another date, but Youngjae still couldn’t muster the courage to ask him to come inside anyway. And so he stood there at his doorstep and watched Jaebum retreat to his own vehicle and leave.

Youngjae had gotten Jaebum’s number by that point. Most of that night he contemplated texting Jaebum to see what he was doing, or if he was sleeping, or thinking about their date. Most of all, he wanted to know if Jaebum was thinking of Youngjae as much as Youngjae was thinking of him.

He decided to stay professional though, even though it was hard to tell where the line was between professional and personal with what Jaebum did for a living. Jaebum had only given him his number for when they were meeting up for dates, not for personal time.

It was then that Youngjae felt a pang in his chest that he hadn’t felt in a long time, and he certainly didn’t expect to feel for someone who he was literally paying to date him.

Youngjae knew deep down that he should have stopped there when he started to feel something more for Jaebum because there was _no way_ anything good would come from the situation, but he still couldn’t stop himself from making yet another appointment to see Jaebum for just a few days later.

* * *

 

Ever since realizing that he had begun to develop feelings for Jaebum, Youngjae couldn’t focus on anything else during the few days that he had before their scheduled date.

He knew that Jaebum wasn’t his to have, and any affection Jaebum showed him during a date was just because that’s what he’s supposed to do. That’s what he’s paid to do. Youngjae knew it all, but he couldn’t help but want more even if it wasn’t real.

He finally understood why people went on these rental dates. Jaebum made me feel happy and wanted like he hadn’t felt before. Real or not, he loved the feeling of going out with Jaebum and spending time with him, but he knew he couldn’t keep making dates for them.

For one, it was way expensive to keep this up. He worked in the office of a veterinary clinic while he was working on his degree to become a vet himself. Working in the office definitely didn’t pay enough for him to be spending so much on dates every week.

And he was starting to feel greedy and impatient. He wanted to go on dates more and more often – just like a normal couple would do – and he was starting to want a lot more from Jaebum than just a goodnight kiss or dinner date.

And it’s not like Jaebum wouldn’t oblige if he asked for it, but Youngjae didn’t want to feel even more attached to Jaebum and he was sure that would happen if Jaebum actually stayed the night after one of their dates.

He wasn’t sure what to do. He was torn between wanting to see Jaebum more often, and knowing he needed to see Jaebum less often.

So when the day of their date came he was back to being his nervous self again, and Jaebum definitely noticed. Jaebum asked Youngjae what was wrong when he slid into the booth at the restaurant they had agreed to meet at.

“Did something happen at work? Was there a really sick animal? I know it makes you upset to see animals when they’re really sick or hurt.” Jaebum asked as he took one of Youngjae’s hands into his own.

Youngjae shook his hand. “No, that’s not it. It’s nothing really, don’t worry.” He smiled widely at Jaebum to reassure him, or maybe to reassure himself, that nothing was wrong. But Jaebum was having none of it.

“We’re not going to be able to have as much fun tonight if you’re not feeling well, Youngjae-yah. What’s going on? You can talk to me about it.”

“I guess I’ve just been feeling a bit greedy lately, that’s all.” Youngjae stated, hoping Jaebum wouldn’t press further about it.

“Greedy? You mean you want to make more money?” Jaebum asked, and Youngjae quickly nodded, sensing a quick escape from the conversation he didn’t want to have. “Yeah, that’s what I meant. I want to start making more money.”

“Oh. Well, actually we were looking to hire someone else on as a rental boy-“ “I’d love that!” Youngjae shouted, and immediately realized how loud he had been.

“Sorry, I just. I think I’d really like to try it myself, being a rental boyfriend.” He said confidently.

“Oh, that’s great! I’ll let my boss know and text you about it, okay?” Jaebum seemed particularly happy about the idea too, Youngjae noted. He didn’t think too much about it though. He was feeling overwhelmed by the situation. If he worked with Jaebum, he’d be able to see him as much as he wanted to. It seemed like the perfect solution to Youngjae’s problem.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I've been on hiatus for SO LONG but honestly I was busy with work and just had no motivation to write because I was so tired by the time I got home. But I have an easier job now and more time to write. I hope you all like the concept for this fic! 
> 
> If you like this and want to talk to me other than on here, feel free to message or send me an ask on Tumblr @sugarplumjae :)


End file.
